CORE-011: NUTRIENT AND PHYTOCHEMICAL ANALYTICS SHARED RESOURCE (NPASR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT Diet, nutrition and lifestyle contribute significantly to the etiology of cancer and may play a role in cancer prevention, enhancing efficacy of cancer therapy and promoting survivorship. The rapid growth in funded cancer studies of dietary and nutritional components over recent years led to the proposal of a developing Nutrient and Phytochemical Analytic Shared Resource (NPASR) at the last review. Originally supported by CCSG Developmental Funds, this service is now being proposed as an established CCSG Shared Resource to provide OSUCCC members with expert bioanalytical method development and quantitative analysis of foods and biospecimens. The NPASR is located in the College of Food, Agricultural, and Environmental Sciences (CFAES). The director (Dr. Schwartz (MCC)) and research scientist (Dr. Riedl) established the initial core services. The capabilities of the NPASR have been enhanced in recent years through substantial OSUCCC support for both salary and equipment, especially the recent purchase of Agilent 1290 UHPLC-Q-TOF 6550. Protocols are developed consistent with Good Laboratory Practices. Major services for the NPASR include: analytical method development and validation; nutrient and phytochemical analysis of foods; targeted metabolomics and biomarker analysis in cell cultures, experimental animals and humans; and, untargeted metabolomics. The Specific Aims of NPASR are to: 1) provide expert, leading-edge bioanalytical method development and quantitative analysis of nutrients and bioactive phytochemicals in foodstuffs and carcinogen exposures; 2) conduct targeted quantitative analysis of nutrients, bioactive phytochemicals and their metabolites in biological samples generated from cell and animal experiments and human clinical trials using HPLC-MS/MS techniques; and, as a developing aim, 3) perform untargeted metabolomics experiments for cancer-related prevention studies. NPASR, since its inception in 2010, NPASR has supported 12 OSUCCC members from 3 of the 5 OSUCCC programs (60% of the usage), all focused on cancer prevention. These OSUCCC members are from the Colleges of Medicine, Public Health, Pharmacy, Education and Human Ecology, and Arts & Sciences. NPASR has provided services for 45 cancer related publications and has supported projects for 12 NCI-funded grants, including four programmatic grants. What is unique about NPASR is that it couples high quality analytical services with experts who understand food composition, metabolism, and dietary interventions as applied to cancer prevention research. Along with developing the capability for several large funded projects, future growth areas include untargeted metabolomics, microbiome studies and studies of lipidomics and eicosanoid profiling. The NPASR leverages extensive institutional support and seeks 21.2% support from CCSG funds. The Nutrient and Phytochemical Shared Resource is part of the Analytics Grouping.